


It Should Be Blaytant-ly Obvious

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, Original paladins - Freeform, Post Season 3, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sort Of, but like... what happened to give us kolivan, goodness, its the original paladins story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Even as the world as they know it is ending, they find a way to escape it all and be happy together.A Blaytant fic about escape and love.





	It Should Be Blaytant-ly Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juskla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juskla/gifts).



> So, as a reward for helping me come up with a cool name for my ko-fi fundraiser, I decided to gift @justklance with a 1k of their choosing to thank them! I hope you enjoy it, fellow person, because I actually had a lot of fun writing a new ship!
> 
> I actually found the perfect song to embody what I was working on. If you're interested, you can find it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=InB2aM2UiE0).

# It Should Be Blaytant-ly Obvious

 

Considering a war was currently breaking out, Blaytz was a little surprised that it was so quiet on the ship.

 

Although, that could’ve just been due to the area he was in; it didn’t seem like Zarkon was taking many prisoners in this war. Blaytz was honestly a little surprised that _he_ was taken prisoner.

 

Because everything seemed to be going to hell around him.

 

He, Alfor, Gyrgan, and Trigel were sitting around the table in Alfor’s great hall in their grief when Zarkon declared war on Altea. It was swift, sudden, and unexpected, considering the rulers of Daibazaal had been declared dead due to exposure of quintessence. There was no time to form a plan to try to reason with Zarkon; all of his subjects responded to his call for action, and Altea, along with all the peaceful planets in it’s solar system was immediately besieged.

 

Alfor had tried splitting up the Lions, sending the Blue, Yellow, and Green Lions to opposite corners of the galaxy to keep them out of Zarkon’s hands… But Blaytz was unlucky enough to get caught between two ion canons, and captured before the Blue Lion could recover.

 

So now here he sat, all alone in a dark cell on Zarkon’s main ship.

 

He blew out a sigh, and tilted his head back against the cold metal wall. His helmet and bayard had been taken upon his capture, so he had no way to get out on his own.

 

All he could hope for now, was Zarkon’s mercy. It certainly gave him some time to think. Especially about things he wish he’d done, people he’d said things to...

 

Suddenly, he heard a door whoosh open from somewhere at the other end of the prison block. He stood quickly, and rushed to the lone window in his cell to see what the new commotion was.

 

Booted feet carried quickly down the hallway, sounding light on their feet, but still frantic. It was too dark for Blaytz to see who it was, but they appeared to be a Galra, if the large shoulder pads were anything to go off of.

 

Suddenly, the figure turned towards Blaytz’s cell, and he was instantly relieved when he saw who it was.

 

“Vantulak!” Blaytz exclaimed, and leaned his forehead against the glass separating them. “Wow, am I ever happy to see you.”

 

“Blaytz?” the Galra exclaimed, and launched forwards. He raised his hand to place it on the door between them, appearing quite shocked. “What are you _doing_ in here?”

 

“Well, Zarkon is actually alive, and is power hungry for the power of Voltron. So, he took me and Blue when we, Gyrgan, and Trigel were escaping Altea to hide the Lions.” he explained sadly, and gestured to the prison door. “But what are you doing down here?”

 

Vantulak flushed slightly, and glanced away from Blaytz’s gaze. “Well, I heard the Blue Lion was here. So I came to find you.” He paused, and looked back up to meet Blaytz’s gaze determinedly. Then he lifted a palm over the activation pad to unlock the cell, “But now I’m getting you out of here.”

 

“What? No!” Blaytz exclaimed loudly, and stepped back as the door slid open. “Vantulak, you-- You’ll get in trouble!”

 

A lilac hand reached in and grabbed Blaytz’s arm, trying to urge him out of the cell. Vantulak looked conflicted, but determined in his decision. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t sit around while Zarkon has taken _you_ his prisoner. That… That cannot stand.” he mumbled out the last part lowly, as if he was trying to convince himself.

 

With a sigh, Blaytz let himself be pulled out of the cell. This was the first time Vantulak had ever touched him, and, he could honestly admit to himself that it felt nice.

 

Swiftly, he came to a decision. “Vantulak, come with me. We’ll escape together.”

 

Vantulak’s golden brown eyes widened at Blaytz’s suggestion. “W-what? Leave?”

 

“Daibazaal was destroyed, remember?” Blaytz urged softly, and placed a hand on top of the one the servant still had on his arm. “Where else would you go?”

 

He opened his mouth slightly, but then it seemed like Blaytz’s words sunk in. There was no more Daibazaal, and soon, probably no more Nalquod. Their two species had been at war for centuries before the formal agreement took place all those years ago, so it was likely that the citizens on planet Nalquod would be Zarkon’s next target. Blaytz knew he could not return home; he had a responsibility to hide the Blue Lion. But… He might not have to go alone.

 

“I’ll go where you go, then.” Vantulak said finally, and stood up a little straighter. “We’ll be fine as long as we stay together.”

 

A wide grin overtook Blaytz’s face, and he stepped forwards slightly to press his forehead to Vantulak’s. A blush quickly overtook the Galra’s face, but Blaytz couldn’t be happier. “I couldn’t’ve said it better myself.” he whispered.

 

Vantulak smiled softly in return, and brushed his nose against Blaytz’s before leaning back. “We should make haste to your Lion now. We do not know Zarkon’s plans, and should escape while we can.”

 

With a nod, Blaytz reached out to grab Vantulak’s hand, and took a moment for himself to feel how their hands felt intertwined together.

 

He was startled back to reality as the ship rattled beneath their feet. They each glanced at each other before sprinting off in the direction of Blue Lion.

 

Fortunately, all of Blaytz’s missing gear was located in the same hanger as his Lion, so he did not have to scramble around to find that as well. He dematerialized his bayard into his armour and gripped his helmet in his free hand before finally making it into the Lion.

 

Once in the cockpit, he immediately settled into his pilot’s seat. Fortunately, Blue kept the coordinates from their original destination on her dash.

 

Vantulak stood behind the pilot’s chair, looking over Blaytz’s shoulder at the screen. “So, where is this ‘Earth’ you have plugged in to your coordinates?”

 

“Other side of the galaxy.” he replied, and tapped a few buttons on his keyboard before launching the Blue Lion from the Galra ship. “We should be safe there; nobody has ever been out that far.”

 

With a small smile, Vantulak leaned over the back of the seat to press his lips softly to Blaytz’s temple. “I know I’ll be safe as long as I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I hope you guys all enjoyed the fic, and please consider checking out my other works as well! I update fics pretty regularly, so feel free to subscribe to me as well!
> 
> And also feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/) as well. I love talking to people who have read my works, so don't be shy <3


End file.
